It's Just About You and Me Belong Together
by coldonechiibi
Summary: 'Sejauh apapun jarak berhasil memisahkan kita, ingatlah satu kenyataan ini, chagiya..' Fict pertama saya di fandom ini, tapi bukan songfict lho.. Cuma sekedar fict singkat dengan pairing YeWook couple. RnR please? *kittybunny eyes*


**It's Just About You and Me Belong Together**

**Cast : YeWook**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : K+**

**Disclaimer : YeWook just belong to their God, their parents, and of course their fans!**

**Happy Reading!**

v(^^)v

Super Junior's Dorm, Yewook couple's room, 01.37

_It seems as though_

_the accumulated time is being greedy_

_Seeing as it hurts more today than yesterday.._

"Hyung.." panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Hmm? Kau belum tidur chagi? Waeyo?" jawab Yesung lembut sambil mengelus rambut Wookie yang sedang berada di dalam dekapan hangatnya perlahan-lahan.

Wookie menggeleng. "Belum, hyung. Mataku tidak mau terpejam, benar-benar tidak mau diajak kompromi," jawabnya sambil mendesah pelan. Padahal jadwal mereka seharian tadi benar-benar padat, yang tentu saja menjadikan istirahat sebagai pilihan terbaik yang harus diambil sebagai persiapan menghadapi rutinitas-rutinitas padat lainnya di keesokan hari.

"Tidak mau terpejam? Ada apa denganmu, Wookie-ah? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan sampai-sampai kau bilang matamu tidak mau diajak kompromi? Kau harus tidur, chagi.. Kau benar-benar kelelahan.." perintah Yesung sembari mencium kedua kelopak mata Ryeowook lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Dicobanya memejamkan matanya untuk kesekian kalinya malam itu. Tapi tetap saja.. sepertinya rasa kantuk memang tidak berniat mendatanginya malam ini.

"Tetap tidak bisa hyung.." ucapnya sembari menghela nafasnya letih.

"Tetap tidak bisa juga? Kalau begitu berceritalah.. Aku tahu bahwa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu," jawab Yesung, lagi-lagi dengan kelembutan yang sama.

Lagi-lagi Ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Sebaris kalimat mulai meluncur perlahan dari bibir tipisnya. "Aku takut hyung.." lanjut Wookie lagi setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

_It was after i realized that i couldn't be totally happy_

"Takut? Takut kenapa chagiya? Apa ada orang yang mengusili atau menyakitimu?" tanya Yesung dengan rasa cemas dan khawatir yang tersirat jelas dalam suaranya teduhnya.

"Aniyo, bukan itu," jawab Wookie seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan karena posisi mereka yang saat ini tengah terbaring di tempat tidur Yesung.

"Lantas kenapa? Apa yang sedang meresahkanmu Wookie-ah? Beritahu aku," perintah Yesung lembut.

"Ini mengenai hubungan kita," jawab Wookie sambil menghela nafasnya berat. Suara tenornya terdengar sedikit serak seperti sedang menahan isak tangis. Yesung sedikit menegang mendengar perihal yang terucap dari bibir mungil namja kesayangannya tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hubungan kita chagiya? Apa ada yang salah? Atau jangan-jangan aku yang salah, sampai membuatmu resah seperti ini?" Tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi. Kemungkinan terburuk mulai terbesit di dalam benaknya. Kemungkinan yang selama ini sangat ditakutkannya akan terjadi. Berakhirnya Yewook couple.

Ryeowook menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Aniyo! Bukan itu hyung.. Hyung sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa. Tidak ada yang salah disini.

Hanya saja.. aku takut hyung.. sangat takut terhadap kemungkinan reaksi para ELF setelah mengetahui bahwa idola-idola mereka ternyata seperti ini. Seperti kita, hyung..

Kita yeng telah melenceng dari jalur yeng telah ditentukan Tuhan, kita yang telah menyalahi aturan. Tidak hanya Yewook, tapi juga Kyumin, Eunhae, Kangteuk, Hanchul, Sibum juga. Bagaimana jika kemungkinan terburuklah yang terjadi hyung? Kemungkinan bahwa ELF tidak akan menerima keadaan kita yang seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau akhirnya kita harus mengakhiri semuanya? Semuanya hyung!

Mengakhiri dan melupakan sekian waktu dan kenangan yang telah kita lalui bersama-sama hingga saat ini, detik ini, demi mempertahankan keutuhan Super Junior dan demi mempertahankan ELF-ELF diluar sana.." seru Ryeowook dengan sedikit emosi sambil membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher hyung kesayangannya tersebut dan membiarkan bulir-bulir bening yang sejak tadi ditahannya jatuh dan mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya. Tidak hanya bulir-bulir bening tersebut yang jatuh mengalir dari mata sipitnya, tetapi juga isakan yang kian lama kian nyaring terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit karena harus mengatakan ini.

_With that smile towards me, that there was nothing special, baby_

_Even though i know that as time accumulates, it becomes pain.._

_Even though i wanted to believe that that smile was just for me_

"Ssshh.. tidak apa-apa chagi.." ucap Yesung sambil mempererat pelukannya di tubuh mungil Ryeowook. Padahal dirinya juga sedang galau setelah mengetahui perihal penyebab keresahan namja yang dicintainya tersebut. Berbagai pikiran melintasi dan berkecamuk kacau di dalam hati dan benaknya. Tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk mencegah air mata yang seperti sedang berontak ingin mengalir dari mata sipitnya, yang semakin membuat matanya terasa sangat panas.

Dengan perlahan-lahan Yesung beranjak bangun dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi tempat tidurnya. Disandarkannya punggungnya di dinding dingin kamar tersebut, dengan Wookie yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut dijauhkannya tubuh namja mungil tersebut sehingga kedua pasang mata sipit tersebut dapat saling bertemu dan memandang satu sama lain. Dengan penuh rasa sayang Yesung mulai menghapus aliran air mata yang sedang membasahi pipi kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kau ingat kenapa ELF menamakan diri mereka Everlasting Friends?" lanjut Yesung.

"Karena seperti itulah arti mereka bagi kita, Wookie-ah.. Dan begitu juga arti kita bagi mereka. Menurutmu, teman sejati itu seperti apa? Seseorang yang bisa menerima kita apa adanya kan? Layaknya perasaan Teukkie hyung terhadap kita, begitu juga sebaliknya. Perasaan kita sesama member Super Junior yang sudah seperti saudara kandung. Perasaan yang ada diantara kita berdua. Tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata bukan? Kurasa.. ELF akan tetap menerima kita apa adanya, bahkan dengan keadaan kita yang seperti 'ini'.

Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa seyakin ini? Karena mereka adalah Everlasting Friends. Dan aku mempercayai mereka bagaikan aku mempercayaimu, setelah semua yang telah Super Junior dan ELF lalui bersama-sama. Tidak hanya aku, aku yakin, bahwa semua member kita, termasuk dirimu, mempunyai kepercayaan yang sama besar terhadap para ELF.

Tapi jika pada akhirnya kita memang harus mengakhiri semua ini, jika Yewook couple telah menemui akhirnya, aku ingin agar kau selalu mengingat satu hal ini.. Ingatlah bahwa aku akan tetap, terus, dan selalu mencintaimu. Ingatlah bahwa hanya kaulah yang ada di hatiku. Aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan mau memaksamu untuk menjanjikan hal yang sama, jika kebahagianmu bisa kau dapatkan dengan menempuh jalan yang berbeda, yaitu tidak lagi mencintaiku. Tidak lagi menetapkan aku sebagai satu-satunya pengisi hatimu. Ingatlah, bahwa kau akan selalu ada, disini, di relung terdalam hatiku, hanya mampu terdiam, tanpa pernah lagi memiliki kesempatan untuk membuktikan keberadaan ikatan di antara kita. Namun ingatlah, ingatlah bahwa eksistensinya akan selalu kurasakan.." ucap Yesung dengan senyum lembut nan tulus sambil menyentuhkan tangan Wookie ke arah dadanya, tepat dimana jantung hatinya berada.

_No, if I didn't know you_

_These thoughts are useless.._

_for i'm already living in the deeply set times of you_

"Hyung!" seru Wookie gusar mendengar penuturan hyungnya tersebut. Dengan kasar ditariknya tangannya yang sedang berada dalam genggaman Yesung, yang membuat namja dengan julukan art of voice tersebut terkesiap. Hatinya seperti sedang diremas kuat-kuat. Tapi yang membuat hatinya lebih sakit adalah kenyataan bahwa air mata kembali mengalir deras di mata indah Wookie-nya.

Dengan segera Ryeowook menerjangkan dirinya kepada Yesung. Memeluknya dengan sepenuh hati, seakan-akan ini merupakan pelukan terakhir mereka sebelum perpisahan menunjukkan kekuasaannya dengan meremukredamkan hati keduanya. Dibenamkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam di lekukan antara leher dan bahu hyung tercintanya itu. Yesung hanya mampu terpaku dengan tindakan tiba-tiba yang sedang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin hyung bisa mempunyai pikiran seperti itu? Kenapa hyung mengatakannya? Hyung tidak mempercayaiku? Hyung bisa mempercayai ELF, lantas kenapa hyung tidak bisa mempercayaiku? Posisi Super Junior dan ELF sama kan hyung? Lantas kenapa aku tidak bisa dipercaya? Setelah semua yang telah kita lalui!" hardik Wookie kasar dengan terisak-isak.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, hyung.. Bagaimana mungkin aku mampu meraih kebahagiaanku di jalan yang berbeda dengan jalan yang kau tempuh, di jalan dengan pilihan tidak lagi mencintaimu? Tapi jika pada akhirnya perpisahan merupakan satu-satunya pilihan yang harus kita ambil, karena ketidakmampuan kita mengesampingkan para ELF, ketahuilah bahwa aku juga ingin kau menjanjikan hal yang sama dengan janjimu padaku. Bahwa kau akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Hanya mampu terdiam, namun eksistensinya akan selalu kurasakan. Saranghae yeongwonhi Kim Jongwoon.." akhiri Wookie dengan tekad bulat yang terdengar jelas walaupun dengan suara serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

_Even though love increases as much as time's weight,_

_Even though pain is heavy_

_Still, i feel like you'll love me_

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya saat mendengar penuturan dan tekad kuat namja mungil dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya semakin erat tubuh dongsaeng kesayangannya tersebut. Dagunya disandarkan di pucuk kepala Ryeowook. "Nado, chagiya.. Saranghae yeongwonhi Kim Ryeowook.." ucap Yesung bergetar. Mungkin akhirnya perpisahan memang harus datang. Namun untuk saat ini Yesung hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan namja yang paling disayanginya tersebut. Merasakan keberadaan dan kehadirannya yang lebih nyata dari kenyataan.

_'Ingatlah bahwa kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, bahwa kita masih berpijak di bumi yang sama. Sejauh apapun jarak berhasil memisahkan kita, ingatlah satu kenyataan ini, chagiya..'_

Malam ini, dimalam hening nan gelap ini , telah terucap dan tercipta janji diantara kedua namja penghuni dorm Super Junior tersebut. Janji untuk selalu menyimpan cinta satu sama lain di dalam lubuk hati terdalam masing-masing pribadi. Cinta yang tidak harus selalu diingat, tapi cinta yang selau teringat dengan sendirinya, bahkan disaat perpisahan telah datang menjemput. Karena jika saat itu tiba, mereka yakin akan mampu melaluinya dengan tegar, karena janji malam ini lah yang akan menjadi jaminan keberhasilan keduanya dalam menghadapi perpisahan, bahkan jika air mata merupakan satu pengecualian..

_Because it seems like you're going to come to me if i wait just a little.._

_With these anticipations, I can't leave you_

_Even though i know that the accumulated time has made today.._

_**v(^^)v**_

_Huaaa~ akhirnya fict gaje nan abal-abal ini saya publish juga... Buat para reader *kalo memang ada* jeongmal kamshamnida udah mau meluangkan waktu berharganya buat baca fict ga berhrga ini.. Main kalo mengecewakan. Sekian! Annyeong~_

_oya, boleh minta review?  
><em>


End file.
